


Баннеры

by Ver1o1nika (Verlisa)



Category: Eyeshield 21, Ghost Hunt, Major - Fandom, Porry Gatter, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver1o1nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собрание баннеров, сделанных мной в разное время</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Hunt

Делалось для фандомной битвы для команды Ghost Hunt на тему тысячи свечей:  



	2. Weiss Kreuz

Делалось для "Шипперских Войн" за команду Айя/Йодзи. Первые попытки гифобаннеров Х)   



	3. Порри Гаттер

Парочка баннеров для фандомной битвы от команды Порри Гаттера.  
К визитке - для профайлов героев...  


...и для спецквеста по теме "Гладиатор" (фильм Ридли Скотта). Это аллюзия на [данный](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/picture/691617/) постер картины.  



	4. Sherlock Holmes

Для команды classic Sherlock Holmes - избранные баннеры (делала я все баннеры для команды, но большинство совсем простенькие и неинтересные).

1\. Юзербарчик) Любимый)  


2\. Баннеры-завлекалочки в команду.  
  

3\. Анимированные баннеры из визитки на тему "битва".  
  

4\. Баннеры для работ разных этапов.  
  

  

Специальный баннер для одного из текстов.  


Баннер для спецквеста - на тему "Зездный путь".  


5\. Оформление деанонимизации команды.  



	5. Eyeshield 21

К Фандомной Битве 2011, для команды Айшилда. Там был полноценный рекламный пост =)

Агит-плакат!

Каждый мячик вел на отдельную работу =) Иногда я выпендриваюсь, да Х)

К отдельным работам: 

 

Темой спецквеста у нас была игра "Мафия". И мы развернулись! О, как мы блистали! =) Мы были круче всех!

 

 

 

 


	6. Major

Очищенный логотип.  



End file.
